The Draft
by Palaceofwisdomx
Summary: Randy is worried about the draft and where it could lead his two lovers at.


**A/N: So, again this is a corny, mushy one shot. Sorry. I wrote this about last Monday's draft, but haven't gotten around to post it because I had a research project I had to work on. Well, now that my project is over, I'm posting this. I think I used the word _worry_ too many times in here, so sorry about that. Randy is slight OOC, but I don't care because it's my story and my fictional!Randy and I can make him anyway I want. But, anyways, I hope you enjoy!**  
**  
**

**The Draft.**

Randy was worried.

And he every reason to be.

The draft was coming closer and he was worried that he or Ted might be drafted to Smackdown.

He knew that John was safe because he was the WWE Champion and there was no way that Vince was going to let his Raw cash cow go to a different brand.

But what did that mean for him or Ted?

Randy didn't want to be sent to Smackdown and be without his two loves.

And he didn't want Ted to go to Smackdown and be without him and John. He didn't know what would happen to Ted over there and, to be quite honest, he didn't want to find out.

Randy sighed, running a hand down his face. This was just too overwhelming for him.

"You worry too much," a voice said in the darkness of the room.

Surprised, Randy looked over to see John laying there with his head propped up by his fist. Ted was lying between them, fast asleep.

"How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to know that you're worried about the draft."

"I hate how you can do that." Randy glared at the older man who just grinned back at him.

"You have nothing to worry about."

"Of course you can say that! You already know that Vince isn't going to let you go to Smackdown," he snapped.

John sighed, moving to sit up against the headboard with Randy.

"What? And you think Vince is going to let his top heel go to Smackdown? Be real Randy. That's not going to happen. And if you're worried about Ted, he's not going to let him go either. He would have two very pissed off Superstars on his hand and he doesn't want that."

"How did you..?"

John cut him off, "I know you care about Teddy a lot more than you would admit and would be worrying about him and the draft."

The younger man looked down at the hands in his lap. "I worry about him more than I do myself."

John placed a hand on top of Randy's. "I know."

The two looked down at the sleeping blonde in between them.

_**xxxx.**_

Randy was pissed.

Beyond pissed, in fact.

Not only did he lose to Batista and lost his chance at being the number one contender for John's title, but he lost because of Adam and his stupid spear.

Ted was at his side immediately, running soothing hands along his shoulders and back.

Randy felt his anger slowly leave his body as a new emotion took over.

Excitement.

In one quick move, he had Ted in his arms and was twirling the blonde around.

"Randy!" Ted yelled, surprised at Randy's sudden change in demeanor. He placed his hands on the older man's shoulders so he wouldn't fall.

"You're not drafted! You're not drafted!" Randy chanted as he kept spinning the blonde around.

John chuckled as he walked over to the two, the WWE Championship belt over his shoulder.

"Now, Randal, don't scare the poor boy."

Randy sat Ted on the floor, taking one of his hands to hold as he turned to face John.

"I'm just glad he's not drafted."

John smiled softly, taking Randy's other hand. "I know."

Ted looked from John to Randy, confusion written across his features.

"Have I missed something?"

"Nothing, baby bear, nothing." John kissed him on the cheek before passing the the pair. "I'll leave you two alone."

Ted watched John walk down the hall before turning towards Randy, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What was that all about?"

Randy rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "I was just concerned abut you being drafted."

Ted smiled. "So the big bad Randy Orton was worried, huh?"

The older man playfully pushed the blonde. "Of course I was!"

Ted laughed, grabbing Randy's hand and pulling him down the hallway.

"Let's go find John and celebrate."

Randy couldn't disagree with that.


End file.
